Home is where you are
by Popculturejunkie88
Summary: Tilly returns Home to hollyoaks,what awaits her and can you truly ever go home. Hated the way they treated these two characters in the end so wanted to try my hand at writing and to give them maybe an ending I'm happy with.
1. Chapter 1

As the rain fell against the glass window, Tilly found herself returning to Hollyoaks the same way she left. Only this time she was alone on the bus. Things hadn't quite worked out the way she had hoped with Chloe. At first it was fun and exciting but soon the novelty of share houses and living paycheck to pay check had soon worn off. Tilly was far too sensible for that type of life. As much as she had tried to love Chloe, it was hard to love someone who was in love with the world and its wonders. Tilly would never be able to tame her, nor did she wish too. Esther had tried all those years ago and Tilly had felt caged.

As the bus travelled along the country roads, Tilly started to feel sick in the stomach. Hollyoaks was just a mere half-hour away and she had no idea what or who awaited her arrival. It had been several years since leaving and she had hardly spoken to anybody back home. There were a few emails to Esther but she never replied to them. Tilly had the good sense to stop trying after awhile and figured that Esther would contact her when she was ready. George had stayed loyal and kept in regular contact. Calling Tilly whenever he could, checking in on her and making sure was doing ok. After all she was his oldest friend and after the loss of Maddy and Callum both had sworn no matter what they would always remain friends. The truth is if it weren't for George, Tilly would have never found the strength to leave the life she was living or the courage to come back home.

The bus all of sudden came to a halt.

"Last stop" announced the bus driver.

As Tilly looked out the window she could just make the lights of the price slice. Taking a deep breath, she rose from her seat and got ready to step off the bus. Tilly stood alone, suitcases by her side. There were no familiar faces to greet her. As the clouds closed in and the rain got heavier, Tilly thought to herself how fitting it was that the weather matched her mood. Bending down to pick up her bags, she set off for her parent's house. They had since moved to Spain and retired in a quaint little house by the sea, leaving Tilly the house.

'Tilly" came a familiar voice….

"Tilly Evans wait up", as Tilly turned around she was greeted by two arms around her waist and twirling her around she caught sight of her dearest friend.

"Oh George thank you for coming".


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at her desk surrounded by names of her staff members, elsewhere Jen was hard at work shuffling these names around into some order. Her task at hand was trying to organize this semester's schedule. What had she got herself into she quietly asked herself.

A few years back Jen had a received a phone call out of the blue from none other than John Paul, begging her to come back to Hollyoaks and help him in his new venture. John Paul proceeded to explain how he wished to buy Chez Chez/The Loft and turn it into an arts college. He told Jen of how he was forced out by bullying and how he had suffered at the hands of one Finn O'Conner. He was determined though that he wasn't going to let them win, that he couldn't give up on his dream of teaching. He apologized to Jen about the whole Tilly/Esther diary fiasco, he was only doing what he felt was right at the time. He missed her and the laughs that they would have and the conversations about education and getting the students inspired. Surely her passion to teach had not died and he could get her onside.

Jen had so many concerns about returning, what would people say and think? John Paul had told her that people would talk and that they will have their thoughts, but give it a week and there would be some other drama and she would become old news. Having fought so long in her own mind about what to do, she decided to take the plunge. Jen had heard that Tilly had since left Hollyoaks , the only person she needed to make things right with was Esther.

When Jen arrived back into Hollyoaks it was almost like déjà vu. Jen's care was once again packed full of boxes, but the difference was there was no running form anything this time.

Jen headed towards The Dog hoping to find Esther. The very moment she stepped through the doors came a bellowing voice.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie had spotted Jen straight away.

" I'm here to see Esther"

"I don't want you here stirring up the past for her"

"Frankie that's not my intention. Unfortunately in order to live in the present, Esther and I must revisit the past. I've been offered a job here and I'm planning to stay, but I need Esther to be OK with that"

Frankie didn't like it one bit, but having learned the hard way in the past, she knew that she had to let her granddaughter deal with this herself.

"I'll call up to her then"

Frankie moved over to the phone that was sat upon the bar, picked it up and dialed. Jen could see her talking to someone on the phone for what seemed liked an eternity. Jen took this time to a read a few the notices on the board while she waited; remembering the time Neil and Tilly had placed flyers up trying to the sell the tickets that Tilly had bought for them to run away with. Seemed like another lifetime.

'You wanted to speak to me?" asked Esther standing behind Jen.

Jen turned on her heels to face Esther and was pleasantly surprised by the strong young women who seemed to be standing in front of her. Seems time had healed a few wounds and Esther now stood taller.

"Yeah…I mean yes" stammered Jen, not knowing what to say.

"So…." Asked Esther

Jen had no idea where to start, but could clearly see that Esther was getting annoyed at the fact she was saying nothing.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

Esther shrugged her shoulders and made her way to a table

"How are you Esther?"

"I'm going to have to stop you there Jen" said Esther holding up her hand to Jen's face. "I don't want to small talk. I didn't ask to see you; you asked to see me remember. Get to the point of what you have to say please".

"Ok, sorry" replied Jen looking sheepishly down at the table. " Look Esther I wanted to let you know that I'm moving back to Hollyoaks."

" And you want my blessing is that it?" asked Esther.

"Well yes and no, I wanted to….I guess to say sorry, to take responsibility for my actions. To tell you I'm sorry I let you down because of my own selfish needs….".

"Its fine" said Esther cutting her off.

" Is it really?" asked Jen.

" No it isn't, but I'm not that Esther Bloom anymore. I don't want to be her ever again….. So I can't hold onto the past. If I can forgive Sinead and Ruby, even in my heart I've forgiven Maddie. Maybe in time there will be for you too."

Jen just nodded and whispered a thank you. With that Esther stood up and left the table.


	3. Chapter 3

That was four years ago and Jen now found herself as the assistant principal. Why had she put her hand up for the role. Not only was she the head of the Visual arts/photography department but was now also in charge of putting together this semesters course time table. How was she going to keep everyone happy?

"Knock knock" came a voice at the door

"Enter at your own risk" replied Jen

" Come on Gilmore, you would your about to be thrown to the Lions" laughed Rebecca

"Aren't I? They will tear me apart if I get it wrong"

"Then Don't" and with that Rebecca sat at the seat in front of Jens desk.

Rebecca was a fellow teacher at the school. John Paul and Jen had met her out one night. The three had got talking and they had discussed opening up the Arts College. Rebecca had told them about her days studying music at the Juilliard School in New York City and traveling the world playing back up for all kinds of artists and how she was over life on the road but the thought of giving up on her passion killed her. That's when they sold her on the idea of getting onboard and running their music department.

" You can't hide in here all night you know "

" Why not? " said Jen with a cheeky grin " Fine" she sighed "Lets Go"

Jen gathered her folders and headed for the staff common room. As Jen approached the door she could already hear lots of talking and whispering. It was that moment that the decision was made that she would have to go in confident and show no signs of weakness. Jen took a deep breath counted to three.

" Sorry to keep you all waiting" she said as she pushed through the door. Placing her folders down on the table, she proceeded to hand out copies of the schedule to everyone.

" Now I promise I've tried to keep everyone happy, this is what I think is best for us to have a successful semester. So lets go through department heads one last time and then I shall ask that if you have any questions you can come and see me afterwards. Now if you could wait till we're at the Dog and I have a glass of wine in my hand that would be even better. So without anymore waiting…. Rebecca Blackmore will be head of our music and sound engineering programs, John Paul Drama, Esther Bloom…. your our design leader. That's Fashion, costume and set…. with the help of the Arts department of course. Brian Green Photography and I will over see the Visual Arts department with the assistance of Chris White. Ok that's it guys, as I said if you have any questions you can come speak to me or you can direct questions to your department heads. Your free to go and I hope see you all at the Dog in the next half hour, so we can all share in a toast to the coming year. The 1st rounds on me"


	4. Chapter 4

Walking arm in arm, both carrying a suitcase, Tilly leans into George and tells him how glad she is to be home.

"So how hungry are you my lady?"

"You know me George, I could always eat".

"Well how about we pop into the Dog and grab something to eat, there's so much I need to catch you up on…some I don't think your going to like"

" Do you think Esther will be there?"

" She maybe Tills, but whether you see her today or tomorrow your going to have to see her at some stage right?"

"Yeah I know" looking over to the Dog and stopping briefly. "I just have no idea what to say to her, how do I make right what I did to her George?"

"I don't know Tills, but I think that's the last of your worries"

Tilly looked very confused

"lets go and get you a drink and a seat….cause your going to need both for this"

So George dragged her into the Dog where they found a quiet table, he offered to go get them a drink. While he was a away Tilly noticed a bunch of people hanging out by the pool tables laughing loudly. That's when Tilly noticed the blond with her back towards her. Tilly sunk a little in her chair hoping not to be seen. When George arrived back he looked a little confused.

" Ummmm what are you doing" he laughed as he placed their drinks on the table.

Pulling George on the seat next to her and using him as a shield, she points over to where Esther is standing.

" Oh no I'm sorry Tilly, did you want to leave?"

" She'll see me, oh what do I do?"

"Maybe you should just say hi to her, let her know your back. Think how she would be if she finds out your back and didn't tell her"

" But I've tried George, I tried all them years but she never replied to me"

"You broke her heart Tilly, of course she didn't want to speak to you. Look I'm going to go to the bar. I think you need a drink"

" No you can't " said Tilly in a panic

" Look I'm going to the bar, I'll be right back. If you need to hide under the table till I get back you may do so, you're halfway there" pointing out her slumped position.

Tilly stuck out her tongue " Whatever just hurry please"

George laughed to himself and headed to the bar. Grabbing two glasses of sparkling he started heading back to the table.

" George" yelled Esther running towards him " oh my gosh how are you?" noticing the drinks in his hands "oh I'm so silly are you on a date? Who is he? Is he cute?" she asked.

Glancing around the room to see his date, she suddenly caught site of the red head. "What is she doing here George?" she asked not looking at him but keeping her eyes on Tilly. Esther made a beeline straight for the table. "what are you doing here Tilly" The question had snapped Tilly out of her daze as she hadn't even seen Esther approach.

"I …I…I…" stammered Tilly who had been thrown off by how abrupt the question was. George had run over by this tie and stood by the table, spilling half their drinks in the process.

"You can't be here, life's just started making sense, you can't do this…you can't be her" cried Esther.

" Est I'm sorry I didn't mean too…. I'll…I'll go said Tilly making the move to get up from her seat.

On the other side of the bar, Jen had arrived with a tray full of champagne to celebrate with her staff the beginning of the school year ahead of them. Noticing that Esther was no longer with the group Jen asked Rebecca " And where's Ms. Bloom? We can't start the toast without her. I'll go see if I can find her". Jen took a quick walk around; finally she spotted her with who looked like George.

"Sorry to interrupt Esther, but…" just as she said those words Tilly's eyes grew wide, she knew that sweet voice but never in a million year thought that she would ever hear it again. Esther and George both stepped aside-leaving Tilly in full view of Jen. George whispered to Tilly " Remember that thing I had to tell you" but tilly did not answer, her stomach was in her throat as she gazed upon the beautiful brunette. Those beautiful brown eyes just seem to look straight through her. Nobody spoke until Jen was out of her trance by Rebecca calling out to her and Esther to hurry up. Jen turned to Esther and told her that they were about to have a toast and that they needed her for about five minutes and then she could return to what she was doing. "ill be there in a moment "whispered Esther".

"sorry once again for interrupting" aware of not making eye contact with Tilly. Jen returned to the group and sat quietly between John Paul and Rebecca. Both noticing how quite she was, looked at each other for an answer and shrugged.

"you Ok " asked John Paul

'Um… Tilly's here" said Jen a little shell-shocked.

"No way!" said John Paul in disbelief.

"Where where" asked Rebecca scanning the room.

"Shhh the both of you, she's over there with Esther and George"

"Oh, now I see why the big deal" Rebecca said with raised eyebrow

" Yeah" is all Jen could muster. "Ok let's get this over and done with, then I'm going to have to leave"

John Paul lent in and asked in Jen's ear " Are you sure your ok"

"I will be" and flashed her friend a warm smile.

Clinking a knife on her Glass Jen stood up and addressed everyone. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I want to take the chance to wish you all the best for this year ahead of us. May it be productive, creative and above all inspiring." Jen raised her glass with everyone and they all cheered in agreement.

Tilly sat watching Jen, memorized by her. She couldn't look away. Watching she noticed Jen whisper into the ear of the tall blond standing by her side. The woman was stunning in her tailored suit, quite masculine in appearance. She had short blond hair that tucked behind her ears. Tilly's gaydar was going wild. After they broke apart the blond woman hugged Jen and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A wave of jealousy washed over Tilly. Why? Why did she care? Why is it that her heart still stopped beating at the very site of Jen? Tilly had to turn away and try not to let her mind run away with itself. So what if Jen had moved on, it's been years. Tilly had certainly tried, but her thoughts always drifted back to the women that stole her heart that day on the beach.

Jen out of there as soon as she could. Not wanting to show anyone just how much the red head had rattled her. Hiding in an alleyway Jen was able to catch her breath. Her heart that had lain dormant for so long was now beating out of her chest. Jen felt no anger towards Tilly. In the end when they said sorry to each other, both had realized just how much pain and sorrow they had caused one another. If it weren't for Tilly refusing to press charges Jen would have gone to Jail and for that Jen would always be grateful. So with having been fired by Patrick and a huge slap on the wrist, Jen moved to London and worked in Gallery's and taught night classes. Jen had kept busy, making sure there was no time for romance. Jen wasn't ready to give her heart away especially since Tilly would always have hold of it…whether she knew it all not.

Jen gathered herself and headed home. So many thoughts were swimming around in her head. Tonight was going to be a long night

Tilly watched as Jen left, not realizing that Esther was watching her.

" So now you know she's here"

" I'm not here for her" said Tilly defensively

" Then why are you here? I just started getting my life on track. You can't just walk in expecting everything to be ok. We are not ok" pointing at the both of them. "You hurt me Tilly, you crushed me and then you left me"

Tilly got up out of her seat "I know I did Est and I'm forever sorry about the way I handled things before I left. Look can we meet tomorrow and talk one on one. Please?"

Esther thought about it. "I have work tomorrow, but get a break around 2pm. Meet me at College Coffee. You get half an hour!".


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'd like to thank everyone for the follows and reviews, it means a lot that you guys are taking the time to read my story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Cheers **

Tilly arrived early to college coffee. Having found a free couch she sat and nervously waited for Esther to arrive. Tilly glanced at her watch it was 2:05pm, sighing to herself, maybe Esther had changed her mind. I'll give it five more minutes she thought to herself. There was no need as in walked Esther with a group of people. Waving them goodbye Esther made her way towards where Tilly was seated. Tilly noticed how happy Esther looked. It was nice to see.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up with class"

"Oh! You're studying," asked Tilly surprised.

"No actually, I'm teaching design at the Art's college we have here in town"

"Oh is that the group you were with last night?"

"Yeah that was all the teachers from the college. Jen brought us all to the Dog to bond and to make a toast"

" So….um….Jen works there too?"

" Yeah she does. Look I'd rather if we didn't talk about her. Jen and I are finally at a place where we can be civil to each other. I've made my peace with Jen and I'ld like for it to stay that way, besides she's kind of my boss now"

Tilly nodded " I understand. We're here to talk about us "

"You really hurt me Tilly, do you understand just how much? Truly do you?"

"I'm sorry Est, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I just…..I couldn't be the girlfriend that you wanted me to be, the one I wanted to be. I love you and will always love you, I just in the end wasn't in love with you. I'm sorry to say those things but I feel if we are ever to have some type of friendship then I need to be honest with you. I want you back in my life, I've missed my friends…I need my friends" pleaded Tilly with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"And what makes you think I want to be your friend?"

Shaking her head" I don't know, I just hoped is all" replied Tilly.

"If…and now that's a big if, If we are to be friends, we need to start a new" stated Esther. " We need to have a new beginning, no more blurred lines".

"Agreed" said Tilly firmly. "Now fill me in on like…oh the last 5yrs or so"

As Tilly sat tentatively listening both woman started to feel a little more at ease with each other, even sharing a laugh or two.

Jen had run into Rebecca outside the coffee shop on her way to work.

" Jen!" called out Rebecca. "Want to grab a quick coffee"

"Sure, but it has to be quick as I have a meeting in 20 mins with newly enrolled students"

Chatting away Jen hadn't even noticed Tilly and Esther when she walked in. Walking straight up to the register both women proceeded to order their coffees.

"I'll have a skim flat white, thanks" said Jen

"I'll just have a fat flat white thanks. Watching your bikini body are we Gilmore" nudging Jen playfully.

Swatting her hands away and laughing Jen and Rebecca had caught the attention of both Tilly and Esther.

Esther couldn't help but notice Tilly's glare at Rebecca

"Have you met Rebecca yet?" Asked Esther

"ummmm no, no I haven't" replied Tilly. Who in her head was thinking nor did she wish too.

"Rebecca's head of our music department, she's really cool. She studied music in NYC and before residing here in hollyoaks, had traveled the world playing in bands.

As Jen and Rebecca grabbed their coffees and headed back to work, Esther called them over.

" Jen. …Rebecca…" said Esther waiving them over.

"Hello Esther, Welcome back Tilly" said Jen through an awkward smile.

"Thanks" said Tilly quietly

Rebecca nudged Jen for an introduction…laughing nervously "oh sorry, Tilly this is Rebecca, Rebecca this is Tilly".

"Hi pleased to meet you" said Rebecca offering to shake Tilly's hand.

Tilly took it and gave a small smile. No one was saying anything; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

" So Jen, we better get back. You have that meeting remember"

"Oh that's right, so we have to go. Tilly good seeing you, you should get Esther to take you on a tour of the college maybe sometime today…I think you'll like it" she said giving a warm smile.

"Thanks I'd like that" she replied looking up into those big brown eyes.

" Ok lets go " motioning to Rebecca. "Esther not to much longer, you have class to teach in 10 mins."

"No problem Jen, I'll see you back at school" assured Esther

With that, Jen and Rebecca left. For the second time in Two days Tilly had watched Jen leave and each time it pained her so.

" So I finish at 4pm, shall I see you then?"

" Um…Sorry" asked Tilly a little confused

"Tour, do you want to meet me today for a tour of our college."

" Of course!" Tilly agreed, secretly hoping in the back of her mind that maybe she would see Jen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking back to college Jen was very quiet, trying frantically within her own mind to make some sense of Tilly's return.

" You ok?" asked Rebecca concerned

" God I'm so sick of that question. Aggghh" screamed Jen in Frustration. " Sorry Rebecca, I don't mean to take it out on you. I just don't understand why now…why has she chosen now to return? I don't get it"

" Maybe you need to just sit down and talk with her Jen. From everything you've told me, seems like there's a lot of unresolved feelings that the two of you need to discuss and clearly you both aren't over each other"

" Oh don't be silly," said Jen laughing off even the thought.

Rebecca stopped where she stood and turned to face Jen " Really? Are we really going to play this game Jen?" Asked Rebecca a little annoyed. The two of you aren't fooling anyone but yourselves. For starters you look like you're about to have an aneurysm from over thinking and I'm sorry but if looks could kill then Tilly killed me a million times over"

"That's ridiculous" said Jen shaking her head.

" I think you two are the ridiculous ones if you think your both over each other. I get it now, after all the stories and the heartache…I get it and I get why we could never have been. Well besides the fact you would have driven me crazy with all those early sunrises to watch" said Rebecca jokingly. ' Truly though, I love you Jennifer as a dear friend. I'm glad we never made a go of it cause your friendship to me is so much more important, so as a friend I want to see you happy. Maybe this woman could do that, maybe there's a reason she's come back into your life. Your going to have to take the leap and at least talk to her, even if its so you can get some closure and move on".

"I know" said Jen dropping her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "look I better go before the meeting starts".

Jen started to walk away Rebecca watched her go. Rebecca hadn't told the complete truth, she had fallen hard for Jen when they first met but no matter how patient Rebecca was she knew deep down that Jen would never be able to offer up her heart.

Tilly sat outside the college watching as the students filed out. How Hollyoaks had changed from the sleepy little town it was when she left. It was now buzzing with students.

" Tilly" came a voice. Tilly looked around yet could see anyone.

" Tilly up here" called Esther waving from the balcony of the 2nd floor. "just walk up the stairs" she gestured.

Tilly gathered her things and headed up the stairs to where Esther was holding open the door. Both climbed inside. Tilly was in awe she didn't even recognize the place. What they had done with the space was amazing.

"Come I'll show you round" offered Esther.

As Esther headed down the stairs Tilly took a moment to remember the place as it once was and the times she had been there with Maddy and the Gang. It had been a long time since she had allowed her self to think about her friend who had passed way before her time. Snapping herself out if it Tilly headed down the stairs after Esther, not paying attention when she go to the bottom of the stairs, Tilly turned and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry…. Jen!"

Laughing it off " ha ha feels like déjà vu Ms. Evans"

Noticing that she had knocked flyers out of Jens hand she quickly hurried to help pick them up. Looking at them she realized that they were flyers about art classes being held at the college.

" These look great" said Tilly not really talking to anyone in particular.

" Would you like to attended one?" asked Jen.

Tilly looked at Jen surprised " Really, I could without being a student?"

" I don't see why not. My friend Olivia's teaching a life drawing class tonight. If you like I could talk to her and see if you can go"

" I'd really like that, thank you " she said as she handed Jen the flyers, slightly brushing over her hand with her own.

Jen jumped back as if she got an electrical shock from Tilly. Gathering herself and trying not to show the effect that Tilly had on her, Jen said goodbye and headed off to find Olivia. Tilly stood holding her hand; she had also felt the sparks of electricity. There was no denying it was still there. Tilly had noticed Jens reaction, needing to get out of there and as far away from Tilly.

Esther looked on confused and a little annoyed " You right?" she asked eyebrows raised.

Tilly forced a smile " Of course, proceed with the tour Ms. Bloom"

Putting all thoughts aside Esther got on with the tour. Starting with the design rooms, then the art studios, recording studios, theatre stage. This place had it all.

Jen on the other hand was busy trying to find Olivia and avoid Tilly at all costs.

Shaking her head she couldn't get thought of her out of her head. Replaying over and over their brief encounter before hand. What were these feelings that were alive in her once again. Finally Jen Found Olivia

" Olivia I've been looking for you everywhere."

" What's up Gilmore?"

" I have a huge favor to ask. A friend of mine…well more an acquaintance actually, wanted to check out your drawing class tonight. Is there any space to squeeze her in?"

" Hmmm there could be"

" Could be?" asked Jen curious about where this was heading.

" Ah ha" nodded Olivia " I was actually on my way to find you….I have a favor of my own.

Esther's phone rang, looking at her phone she was surprised by the name that appeared on the screen.

" Hey is everything ok?"

Tilly listened in on Esther's side of the conversation.

" Oh ok… I'll let her know, thanks" said Esther looking in Tilly's direction.

" That was Jen, she said that there is space for you if you want for the 8.30pm drawing class. She understands its late son don't worry if you can't make it."

" Oh ok" replied Tilly a little deflated by Jen's last comment. " Yeah I'll see if I can make it" said Tilly trying to play it cool. " Hey Esther I better head off, but thanks for showing me round. I'll text you later yeah?"

" Yeah no problem Till's, I've got a few things to take care of before I leave anyway".

Tilly headed back home in two minds about whether or not to go tonight. Seems Jen didn't care one way or another if she turned up, then again Jen wasn't going to be there anyway. After much debating Tilly gathered her art gear together and set off for the college.

As Jen got ready she hoped Tilly had changed her mind and decided against turning up to the class. It was already awkward between them and know what Jen was about to do, it would just make it worse. Olivia walked into Jen's office.

" So Jen, the class are all set up …are you ready?"

" No…. But I said that I would help didn't I, seriously the things I do for my staff" sighed Jen.

" Yeah well just think happy student, happy board members"

"Yeah Yeah"

" Aright, ready to get your gear off?" laughed Olivia

Jen glared at Olivia while gathering her robe.


	7. Chapter 7

Jen Walked into the room quickly scanning for any sign of Tilly, fortunately she was nowhere to be seen. Jen felt a little more relaxed. Taking position on the wooden box that had been placed in the center of the room. Jen took off her robe reveling a red silk dress that was very low cut and quite reveling at the back. It clung to her body in all the right places accentuating her gorgeous body. Jen got herself into position, with her back to the class. Jen closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

Tilly was running late, having fought with herself on whether to turn up or not. In the end she thought it stupid not to go, Jen wasn't going to be there anyway and this class might be just the thing to kick-start a passion inside her again. Running through the halls Tilly found the art room and snuck in trying to go unnoticed. Olivia spotted Tilly and walked over to greet her.

"You must be Tilly," whispered Olivia trying not to disturb the other students. " Its ok we've only just started. If you can get yourself set up as quickly and as possible then you can begin whenever you're ready. Your Lucky we almost had to cancel tonight's class, but Jen was our knight in shining armor and stepped in as our model.

What! Thought Tilly as she peered around Olivia to see Jen seated at the front of the room. How was Tilly supposed to concentrate now? Getting out her sketchbook and pencils, she then went to set up her easel, fumbling with it causing it to crash to the ground. Tilly's face went bright red; she was so embarrassed apologizing profusely. The large bang had caused Jen to jump a mile high. Olivia looked on laughing, amused at by the young women's obvious fluster caused by Jen. Olivia walked over and placed her hand on Jen's shoulder.

" You Ok?"

"Ha ha, yeah just scared the crap out of me is all"

" Well you can thank your friend, oh I mean acquaintance later" said Olivia with a wink.

Jen hushed her, smirking to herself. Could she have been the reason for Tilly's clumsiness?

Olivia settled the class " Less laughter, more drawing thank you". Tilly sat down sheepishly and began drawing. Tilly's eyes wandered over Jens body, following every curve. How she wished that they were her hands and not her eyes that traced Jen's lines. Tilly closed her eyes and remembered running her hands over the brunette's body and how she would kiss up the length of her back ending at the nape of her neck. The faint smell of her perfume could be smelt in the air. It saddened Tilly that Jen could be so close and yet so out of reach. Hos she would give anything to touch Jen once again. Tilly shook off the thoughts, picked up a piece of charcoal and began sketching. Keeping her eyes closed, she was able to use those memories as her guide. She knew every inch of Jen.

Tilly had been so involved in her art that she hadn't even noticed Olivia standing behind her, watching her unique approach to sketching.

" You captured her" whispered Olivia as she leant in to tell Tilly

" Sorry what? " asked Tilly a little startled.

" I said you've captured Jens likeness, I'd have to say better then anyone here, there's so much detail"

"Thanks. I just…. I felt inspired. It's been a long time since I've created anything"

"Helps when your passionate about your subject" and with that walked on by to look at the other students work.

Tilly blushed, was it really that obvious? It must be. If a complete stranger who's never met Tilly, can just look at her sketch and tell how she feels about Jen, does that mean Jen could? When class ended Olivia asked for all the students to leave their work behind so she could assess them and give feedback. Knowing Tilly wasn't a student Olivia asked Tilly if she could stay back so they could have a chat about her painting and the possibility of her joining the class.

Jen had decided that it was time for her to go, putting back on her robe she glanced over to see Tilly packing up her equipment. Fighting with herself on whether to go over and speak to Tilly or not decided that it would be considered rude if she didn't. Tilly was busy packing up her things that she hadn't even noticed that Jen had approached her.

" So how did it go?"

" Oh hey " said Tilly standing up quickly so she was at eye level with Jen. "It went well, thank you for getting into the class"

" Your welcome, sorry that you got me as a model today, I don't usually pose in classes but Olivia needed the favor"

" Oh that's ok I enjoyed you… I mean I enjoyed the class" said Tilly trying to hide her slip of the tongue. Tilly just wanted to hide.

Jen bit her lip smirking at Tilly's fumble with words. " So can I see what you've done?"

" Ummmm, I don't know …you might find it…what was it again…. oh yeah redundant" said Tilly with a cheeky grin.

" Your never going to let me live down that comment are you?"

"No"

" Come on let me see what you've done"

" Ok, but I don't know if your going to like it" Tilly grabbed hold of the easel and turned it to face Jen. Tilly couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Jen seemed to be emotionless. Tilly waited nervously for Jen to speak.

Jen turned to look at Tilly in the eyes, clearing her throat " Tilly its beautiful" Jen was astounded at just how much detail was in the piece.

" You mean it?" asked Tilly worried.

Looking back at the painting " I mean it Tilly, I've never felt so beautiful. Your works…your works amazing Tilly, you really need to keep creating. You truly have a talent".

" Thanks…. we'll see…anyway I better get my things packed. I'll see you round Jen"

Jen nodded " Yeah I hope so"


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I'm so sorry for the Delay in updates, I will try and put up more chapters in the next coming days. Thank you for sticking with the story. Hope you enjoy.**

A few weeks had passed since the drawing class. Tilly was making sure that she kept herself busy having organized herself a casual nursing job at Dee Valley Hospital. Tilly was still finding it hard to keep her thoughts of Jen at bay. Even at work she was reminded of the time when she was brought in with a bump on her head and suffering from smoke inhalation due to her failed attempt at trying to hide from Jen during a fire evacuation.

" Hey Tills you coming tonight?"

" Sorry?" said Tilly shaken out of her daydream.

" Trivia night at the Dog. It's basically us nurses vs. the teachers from the arts college. We every week and so far they have won every time. Maybe you could be our good luck charm…. there's cheap drinks!"

" Ok Ok you sold me. What time you getting there Linds?"

" You can come round mine first if you like, Joe won't mind."

" I'll bring some wine, how's 6pm sound? I'll head home after this shift and head straight to yours."

Tilly was looking forward to a night out with her work mates. She hadn't really had the chance to meet them except for Lindsey. Turned out she was the sister in-law of Sinead. So both would share their stories.

It was just after 6 when Tilly knocked on Lindsey's door. Tilly could hear loud running noises heading towards her, stepping back not knowing what to expect from behind the door. The door opened abruptly and a young man came running out almost knocking Tilly over.

"Get back here Robbie you cheat!" came a large bellowing voice followed by the man who owned it. Stopping in his tracks and looking at the young woman whom seemed quite startled. "You Tilly" he asked.

Nodding her head in agreement. "Right, Linds is upstairs getting ready, you can head on up if you like, it's the second room on the left." He then continued on foot after the young man. Tilly laughed to herself as she watched the offish man run off in hot pursuit.

Tilly found Lindsey in the bedroom, knocking upon the door. " Come in Tills, grab a seat". Tilly looked around the room. There were clothes everywhere. Tilly made herself room on the bed.

" Were you just robbed?" asked Tilly concerned

" What!...robbed?...haha oh good heavens no. That's Joe's younger brother Robbie. He's a real jokester that and not in a funny way if you get what I mean. Guessing he cheated at playing poker or something, boys both of them."

Tilly giggled at Lindsey's comment. " Your so lucky you don't have to put up with them Tilly. Woman must be so much easier."

Tilly coughed, almost choking. " ummmm you know that I'm a …"

" Haha of course we all know, well except for Alex. He has a huge crush on you and hasn't worked it out yet."

" Oh great. Please tell me he's not going to be there tonight, that's all I need. "

"What do you mean?"

Cringing " I have a feeling that two of my Ex's are going to be there."

" OH that's right, you're the one who had an affair with her teacher…oopes sorry. Ummmm Sinead may have mentioned it."

" Its fine, I would have been more surprised if you hadn't heard."

" So who's the other?"

" Esther Bloom"

" Wow, that's like chalk and cheese"

" Tell me about it. Jen….Jen was full of excitement…and heartache and hurt and well Esther….Esther was comfortable, familiar and safe. I was the one that hurt her and broke her heart."

" Yeah but if your hearts not in it, how can you hold someone else's?"

Tilly nodded, could that have been why Jen had done the things she did, was her heart just never in it.

" Anyway lets not get into all that, tonight's about letting our hair down and having fun. Now open up that bottle Tills."

Arriving at the pub it was packed. Thank god a few of the nurses had reserved a table. Waving Lindsey and Tilly over, Lindsey lent into to Tilly " Oh no Tills watch out, Alex is here and already looking in your direction."

" Oh great." Said Tilly rolling her eyes. Taking a moment to see if she could spot the teachers table, she saw a group of them sat right at the back of the bar. Everyone was there but Jen. Tilly caught Esther's eye and gave a wave, mouthing that she would come and say Hi once the trivia was over and done with. Esther gave her the thumbs up and continued talking to Rebecca whom was sat beside her. As Lindsey and Tilly found a seat at the table, Tilly took off her coat revealing a tight black strapless top, which left her shoulders exposed and a flowing checked skirt. She looked stunning and there was something quite sexy to her baring some skin. Sitting across from Tilly was Alex who had noticed the her from the moment she stepped foot inside the bar. The moment she sat at the table and took off her coat, he couldn't help himself.

" God your Hot!" said Alex almost drooling

" Ummm thanks" replied Tilly a little embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. " I'm going to go and get a drink, you want anything Linds?"

" A sparkling would be great thanks "

When Tilly left the table Alex received a slap to the back of the head from one of his mates.

" Maybe try and be a little more subtle Alex" laughed Lindsey at his attempt to impress Tilly. He was a lost cause.

The night was going well, Tilly was having a right laugh with all her co-workers. They were all happy to have her on their team as she was able to answer all the art questions which none of them had any idea about.

When Jen turned up to the Dog, it was buzzing with laughter. Finding her way to the table she crept in unnoticed and slid a chair in next to Rebecca and Esther.

"what did I miss?"

" Just us loosing is all, man where have you been? The nurses are kicking our Arse. I'm guessing their new good luck charm is working" pointed Rebecca over to Tilly.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jen glanced over to the stable she saw red head and how stunning she looked. Jen's heart melted at the mere sight if Tilly. Just at that moment Tilly happen to glance over towards the teachers table catching Jen's eye. Jen gave a nod hello, causing Tilly to blush, as she gave a small wave hello. Jen smiled and turned to continue her conversation with Rebecca and Esther.

" Who's that?" asked Lindsey pointing in Jens direction.

Smacking her hand away " That's just Jen "

" As in the Jen? No wonder you have it hot for the teacher"

" No I don't" replied Tilly in defense

" Ha Ha whatever, I saw you swoon just from her nod." Both of them laughed

" Whats so funny" asked Alex on the other side of the table, trying desperately to be included.

" Oh nothing" both of the women answering at the same time, causing more laughter.

At that moment Darren took to the stage. " So that's the end of our first half Ladies and gents. Lets check the leaderboard and see where everyone stands at the moment. Nancy handed him a sheet of paper. "My beautiful wife people lets give her a hand.' Nancy just rolled her eyes at him and went back to serving behind the bar.

"Drum roll please, in third place we have…the 'Midnight Mechanics', way ahead of them we have 'We don't need no education' " pointing to the teachers table. " And in first place, for the first time may I add…'The Love Doctors'." This caused a roar of cheering from Tilly's table.

Second half flew by, didn't help that Tilly could no longer concentrate knowing Jen was sitting on the other side of the room. Sneaking glances at the brunette whenever she thought she wasn't looking.

" That's it guys and dolls, pens down" Darren sounded the fog horn causing all in the pub to boo him " Yeah yeah, now every team must hand in their final sheets so we can tally up those score. I suggest you all hit the bar and grab a couple of drinks while we go ahead and do that."

Lindsey got up to go and hand in their teams sheet. Making a detour she also went to go by Joe's table to gloat to him and his brothers about beating them in the first half. As Tilly sat by herself she felt someone standing behind her. Turning a little to excitedly hoping it may have been Jen. The disappointment on her face was obvious as she turned to find a very drunk Alex standing behind her.

" Were you expecting someone else?"

Sighing disappointedly " No…No one, how are you Alex?"

As Jen watched on she could tell from Tilly's body language that she was feeling uncomfortable. The young man by this time had taken a seat next to Tilly and was getting way to close. Jen could see that Tilly had asked him to move back a little and give her some room. Jen decided it was time to step in.

" Sorry ladies can you excuse me for a moment, I've got to go save Tilly from a jerk"

Rebecca looked confused and then looked in Tilly's direction " Got you"

" Where's she going?" asked Esther worried.

" Seems your friend Tilly has some unwanted attention. Jen's going to fix it."

Esther made a move to go over and tell off the guy who was leaching all over Tilly. Rebecca placed her hand on Esther's arm. " Its cool, Let Jen do this" Esther sat back down sulking, arms crossed as she watched on.

Placing a glass of white wine was placed in front of Tilly. "Hey sorry I'm late I got held up at work."

" Jen!" said Tilly surprised

Jen lent down to give Tilly a hug and whispered in her ear to just play along. Tilly nodded.

" Hi, you are?" asked Jen extending her arm across Tilly and offering the young man her hand to shake.

"I'm Alex, friend of Tilly's…. who are you?"

" Oh I'm sorry, I'm Jen…. Tilly's date"

Alex nearly fell off his chair. Tilly was shocked by Jens statement trying to play it cool. Playing along " Well I'm glad you're here now". Turning to Alex " sorry but would you mind giving us some time alone?"

" Ummm, yeah, yeah sure." And with that Alex got up and stumbled to the bar.

" Well he's a charmer" joked Jen

" Yeah, Prince bloody Charming. Hey thanks for that thought. I didn't think I was going to be able to get rid of him."

" Its ok. I think he's being cut off anyway" pointing to the bar. They both watched as Darren escorted him out of the pub. "I shall leave you too it then" said Jen getting up to leave the table.

"I'd like you to stay if you don't mine. Can we talk?"

Sitting back down "Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Jen sipping her wine.

"Really?" asked Tilly with raised eyebrows. " The last time we saw each other, you were being carted of by the police. You don't think we have some things to talk about"

"What do you want me to say Tilly"

" Tell me that you hate me, tell me that it's all my fault. Tell me something…. anything Jen!"

" But I don't Tilly. I'm not angry and I certainly don't hate you, I never have. Look I'm sorry for what I put you through, I'm sorry for what I put poor Esther through, for what I put my family through. In the end the only person I hated was myself, I didn't even know who I was anymore."

" But…."

" Tilly let me finish. I want to thank you."

" Thank me?"

" Yes you. I want to thank you for not going ahead with the charges, because of that they weren't able to convict me. Believe me I got a huge slap on the wrists. I couldn't teach for 3 years, I was named on the predator's list, which broke my poor parents heart. I went through hell and back to be where I am today. But it was all my own doing. I had to make it right and for me to do that I had to stop blaming everyone else, I had to stop blaming you. I needed to take responsibility for my actions. So if you were wanting an argument or a fight, I'm sorry Tilly but I just don't have it in me."

Getting up to leave the table. "Look I better get back to the table"

Tilly looked at Jen for the first time since she had started talking. " But why Jen, why did you even start with me?"

Looking into Tilly's eyes she could see that she was searching for an answer. " You want to know why I did what I did, truthfully? It was because I loved you and whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you. But I did love you and I wanted to have it all. Career, lover and when we ended I thought at least I have my career to get me through and then you threatened to take that away too. I panicked, I was ruthless I admit. I thought what I was doing was the best at the time. I fucked up on so many levels. But I wanted you to know that even through it all, no matter how horrible I seemed to be to you. How unimportant I made you feel, that you were loved and that I did care more than you will ever know. That I take responsibility and that I am truly sorry Tilly Evans."

Tilly sat with her head down not wanting to show Jen the tears in her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered, hardly able to speak after having become so overcome with emotion. Trying to make some sense of what Jen had said.

Looking up at Jen with those big blue eyes, sparkling through tears. "Thank you" she said again. Jen just nodded, she knew that by finally telling the truth that she had given tilly the chance to finally have some closure and be able to move on.


	10. Chapter 10

Jen had returned to where Rebecca and Esther were seated.

"So?" asked them both at the same time Looking at Jen and waiting impatiently for an answer.

" So Alex won't be bothering Tilly anymore. I think he got the hint that she wasn't interested in his type"

Rebecca and Esther both laughed.

"And did you and Tilly talk? It looked a little intense over there"

" Yeah kind of. I tried to give her some Answers to some questions I know she's wondered for years. It's the least I could do. I apologized for hurting her, for breaking her heart. But then again I never meant to brake mine either"

Esther shifted in her chair, feeling a little uncomfortable listening in on the conversation.

" Sorry Esther, I understand that its history you may not want to hear about, but I have nothing to hide. No secrets, no lies just the truth. Look I think I'm going to go"

" Stay Jen…. Stay and have a drink with us" Said Esther trying to be supportive. It had a lot for Esther to be able to ask Jen, but Jen was right. The past was in the past, Esther would have to let it go too, and let go of Tilly and move on.

Jen was surprised by Esther's offer, smiling she nodded in agreement. Just then a tap was felt on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with the red head, before she could react, Tilly had placed her hand in Jen's and began shaking it.

" Hi my names Tilly Evans and you are?"

" Tilly, what…."

" Your names Tilly too, such a small world"

" No its Jen, you know my name"

" Ummm no I don't, I've never met you before…. sorry so rude of me…and who are your friend?"

Not sure what Tilly was playing. " This is Rebecca and that's Esther"

" Nice to meet you both, now can I buy you ladies a drink?"

All of the looking puzzled answered "sure"

Tilly headed towards the bar. " I'll help you" called out Esther behind her. Running to catch up.

Jen just stood and watching Tilly wander to the bar, not realizing that she was checking out the redhead until she received an elbow from Rebecca. " Admiring the view are we?" Jen went bright red having been caught out.

" What are you up to Matilda Evans"

" I have no idea to tell you the truth, I figured that if I made out that we were just meeting for the first time and introduce myself, then maybe it would be like us starting over again"

" Jen mentioned you guys talked, tried to give you some closure"

" She told me she had loved me, that everything as twisted as it was, all of it was because she had loved me and had been scared that she would be left with nothing. What do I do with that Est, how do I even begin to process that?"

" What do you want to do with it?"

" Truthfully? If I could I would have bottled up those words so I could keep them forever"

Esther looked sadden by Tilly's revelation. If she truly cared for her she needed to be her friend and help her sort through her feelings.

Noticing her friend had gone quite " Oh I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Est. I just have no one to talk to about all this, George has moved back to London. I need you as a friend Est" Tilly pleaded.

Nodding " I know, so what are you going to do about Jen?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to see how we go. I really just want to be friends again"

Watching the girls at the bar Rebecca turns to Jen looking at her intensely. " What do you think Ms. Evans is up too?"

" I think she's trying to make things right. Something that should have been done, many years ago. Truths I should have told her many years ago. Maybe it could have been so different if we had of. No point in in playing the should have game now" Said Jen sighing.

Tilly and Esther returned with the drinks. " So who do you thinks won?" asked Rebecca

" The Love Doctors, hands down for sure"

" You're very sure of yourself. So how about we make this interesting?"

"And what did you have in mind" Tilly asked leaning into Rebecca

" So the person who wins, hmmmm they get to choose the song that the looser must get up and sing for karaoke"

" Haha your on" said Tilly leaning back into her chair.

While the woman waited for the results they sat around laughing and joking. Just then the horn was sounded again. " So are we ready to find out who the winner

Is?"

" Yes!" came a cry from the crowd.

" Ok so in third place we have….the Midnight Mechanics on 95 points. Don't go giving up those day jobs boys"

" Booooooooo " cried Joe from the crowd.

" Now let me just start by saying that first and second place were so close that only one point separated the two. Tonight's winner and recipient of the $200 dollar bar tab goes too…. The Love Doctors! Knocking We don't need no education off their first place pedestal"

Tilly turned to Rebecca and laughed " Ha, get ready to sing"

Jen lent over to Tilly " Tilly you do realize she's a music teacher right? Singing is what she does for a living."

" Whatever I won and that's all that matters" giving Jen a wink.

" Cheeky" laughed Jen

Tilly excused herself from the table and went to put Rebecca's name down on the karaoke list. Laughing to herself about the dare, she rejoined the table and sat with a huge grin on her face.

" Oh no what did you choose" asked Rebecca a little afraid of the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

" Testing…one two three…testing. Good evening ladies and gents and welcome to Kooky Karaoke the place where anything can happen and usually does. I'm your host Disco Dennis. Without any delay lets get this party started with a lil hit from the 90's. Now is the there a Rebecca in the house?"

Rebecca gave Tilly a death stare while raising her hand.

" Excellent! Rebecca I hear you're a huge Spice Girls fan is that true?"

" Ummmm no that would be Miss Bloom's favorite band"

" What?" asked Esther doing a double take and looking at Rebecca.

" Excellent, well why don't you girls get on up here and show us how it's done"

Rebecca grabbed hold of Esther's hand "come on Miss Bloom, you heard the man" giving her a wink.

" Fine, but I'm a terrible singer" hand in hand she followed behind Rebecca to the front of the stage.

Tilly and Jen looked at each other and both let out a roaring laugh. " Too funny" cried Jen.

Tilly took the opportunity to move closer to Jen. So close that their shoulders were touching. Jen closed her eyes and could feel the warmth radiating from Tilly's body. This is where Jen stayed until she was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Jen you feel ok" asked Tilly concerned.

" Of course, sorry I was just concentrating on their voices"

" Well you should be watching cause they're hysterical"

It had taken awhile for Esther to warm up to the spot light, but having Rebecca by her side had made her feel less self conscious.

" Just go with it" Rebecca had whispered into her ear when they had headed up to the stage " Don't worry about anyone else thinks. As long as you're having fun, so will they". Esther just smiled and gave Rebecca's hand a tight squeeze.

By now both were prancing around the stage, having a great old time. They even had everybody out of their seats joining along. Jen having taken a page from Rebecca's book, had grabbed Tilly by the hand. " Lets join them". Running to the front and jumping up on stage to join the others.

" Stop right now, thank you very much". They all sang in time, even knowing the hand actions. When the song finished the girls gave each other a high five.

Rebecca lent into Tilly " Nice try, but you'll have to try a little harder next time and make it an actual challenge" giving Tilly a playful wink.

The crowd wolf whistled and clapped like mad. Hoping down from the stage Jen turned to the others " And on that note ladies I'm going to have to call it a night"

" No, really?" asked Rebecca disappointed

" Yeah I'm sorry, it's been such a long day at work and will be an early start again tomorrow".

" I'll walk you," offered Tilly.

" What about Esther?"

" I'll stick around with Esther, another drink Miss Bloom?"

" Yeah sure"

Rebecca said goodnight to both Tilly and Jen and headed to the bar. Stepping towards Esther, so Jen couldn't over hear.

" Will you be ok with old sporty spice?" asked Tilly

" Ha ha yeah I'll be fine. Will you be alright alone with Jen?"

" I hope so" smiled Tilly. Turning back to Jen " Shall we?"

Jen Nodded

" Let me just quickly grab my things and say goodnight to my friends"

" I'll wait here if that's ok"

" Course, I won't be long" Tilly headed over to the doctors table and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

" You leaving?" asked Lindsey

" Yeah I'm going to head off"

" Alone? Do you want us to drop you off at your place?"

" No no, its fine. I'm going to walk part the way with Jen"

Raising her eyebrows " Are you now"

" Shhhh just friend" she said blushing

" Ahhhh so that's why your all flustered all of a sudden….friends hey"

" Whatever" replied Tilly " I'll see you at work"

" Behave" Yelled out Lindsey behind her.

" Lets go" hurried Tilly out the door.

" What's that all about?" Nodded Jen in Lindsey's direction as the table were making Kissy faces at Tilly. Tilly shocked and a little embarrassed grabbed Jen by the collar and pulled her out of the pub. Shaking her head and laughing " It's nothing, just them teasing is all."

" Fair enough" and Jen let it drop

The two walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Gazing at the night's sky both avoiding the temptation to gaze upon each other.

" So I think my friend may like your friend" said Jen at her attempt to fill the silence.

" You think so?"

" Yeah I know so, that's good though Rebecca deserves to be with someone"

" Doesn't make you jealous?"

" Ha ha, no why would it?..."

" I just though…"

" You just thought wrong. I love Rebecca don't get me wrong. We have been through so much together, but we are and always will be just friends"

" Yeah I think its nice for Esther too"

Jen just nodded.

"So this is me…."

" Oh all ready?"

" Yeah sorry, do you want me to walk you the rest of the way?"

" No it's fine, its so cold out that it will make me walk faster. I'll be home in no time"

Jen without thinking reached out and started rubbing Tilly's arms to help warm her up.

" You should hurry though, I think we'll get some snow tonight"

Tilly not wanting to move just nodded. " Thank you for tonight Jen"

" For?" Jen asked surprised

" For giving our friendship a new start, for answering questions I needed answered"

" Your welcome, I just want to be honest. The lies have hurt to many people in the past"

" I know, its just nice not having to hide. It's been so long, yet it feels like no time at all. I've always expected that if I was to see you again that it would feel strange, but it doesn't does it?"

" Not at all…. You better get going Tilly. I'll see you soon yeah?"

" Yeah you will" said Tilly as she walked away.

Jen just stood there watching, wishing she had of asked Tilly in.


End file.
